Axial piston variable displacement pumps with hydraulic swash plate actuators are well known in the art but in known constructions when it is desired to provide for pressure compensation with or without auxiliary modulation or to provide for pressure compensation with horsepower modulation (with or without auxiliary modulation), it has been necessary to provide a corresponding number of different pump housings or pump control assemblies with attendant substantially increased production and inventory costs.